


Sharing Is Caring

by Esmeia



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeia/pseuds/Esmeia
Summary: Charlie really needed to learn to be more attentive.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Charlastor Week is only a few days away! I can't wait to see what you guys come up with, if you're participating! Once it passes, I'll be focusing more on writing again, and make sure to devote most of my effort to “Sickening Feeling”.
> 
> I'll still do one-shots like these, but I'm determined to properly finish that fic in good time. And, of course, I'll doodle more of these two and share them on my Tumblr and Twitter, even if it may be a little less often. I don't want to get burned out on a ship I genuinely love, you know?

“Hey. Vaggie! Look! Look!”

“Charlie? What is it, hun?”

Charlie happily rushed over to her girlfriend, two colorful glasses of what the moth demon could only assume were frothy milkshakes in her hands. One was a sparkly mish-mash of pastel colors with a candy-cane colored straw running through it. The other bore a suspiciously similar color palette to Vaggie, making her smile. Charlie beamed in return and gently held out the matching one.

“I made milkshakes! Cooking with Alastor so much seems to have rubbed off on me a bit. I was just messing around in the kitchen, wanting something sweet, and bam! A burst of delicious inspiration,” she bragged proudly, puffing out her chest. She giggled when Vaggie lightly poked her in the middle.

“That's wonderful! These _do_ look really cute,” Vaggie said in genuine awe, taking a sip. “And they taste great too! What'd you use?”

“It's my little secret~” Charlie sang. She spotted Angel Dust making his way into the lobby and waved to him. “Oh! Angel! Wanna try my creation?”

“Sure, toots! I'm always down for free grub,” Angel Dust said with a cheeky wink, sashaying over to the pair. “Make mine a large.”

Before long, all of her friends and tenants were enjoying their own custom-made beverages. Husk was especially happy with this, it giving him an excuse to slack off from his bartending duties as he sipped away at his layered black and red drink. Soon, the person Charlie most wanted to see showed up, humming softly to himself as he walked.

“Al! Look what I made today!” Charlie called over to him as he made his way down the nearby stairs. He noticed her and waltzed over, raising a curious brow at the crowd gathered near the bar and kitchen. Charlie happily held up a freshly-made drink resembling his own usual color choices. “I made milkshakes! I know I'm still really new to cooking, but I made a recipe on a whim. Would you like one?”

“That's very kind of you, dear,” Alastor started, looking over the matching treat with some interest. But he held up a hand in declination. “I'm sorry, but I'm not fond of sweet things.”

Charlie pouted as she absentmindedly sipped from the drink. “Aw, are you sure? You're like my teacher in the kitchen, you know? You really inspired me, and I was hoping to get your feedback on it.”

Alastor's ears twitched at this, ego thoroughly stroked. He set aside his general distaste – how could he ignore such an eager young woman? “Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no? If you don't mind.”

Before Charlie could react, Alastor gently took hold of the glass and her hand, leaned down, and took a long draw from it. Everyone around them paused and stared for a moment. Vaggie's shock soon turned to rage, and Angel Dust looked like he wanted to say something so badly he was bouncing in his bar stool seat.

But just as quickly as it had happened, it was over. Alastor looked upward as he stood in consideration, mulling over the flavors. Charlie looked at him hopefully with her hands clasped, like a nervous child awaiting a grade from their instructor.

“D-Do you like it?” she asked, looking up at him expectantly. “Maybe I should have gone a little easier on the sugar?”

“Nonsense, my dear! This is actually very good! I may just have to rethink my stance on sweets after all, if you keep that up,” he said with genuine pride, making the princess in front of him glow from his approval. “It's delicious. Do you think you could make a coffee variant for me sometime? Sugar-free? Could give you a challenge.”

“Sure, no problem!” Charlie beamed, clapping her hands in delight. “I'm so glad you like it.”

With neither of the pair recognizing what just took place, the onlookers slowly relaxed and resumed their business. Vaggie had her arms crossed and was cutting her eyes at Alastor, who smoothly returned it with an innocent little wave. Angel Dust was glad that there were so many toppings on his milkshake, as it better hid his grin. He'd always been a nosy bitch, and this was the juicy tension he lived for.

“Alastor, that was really inappropriate. You can't just take someone's drink and – ”

Before Vaggie could finish, everyone's heads snapped back around again as Charlie leaned down and sipped from the same straw once more. This time, Alastor turned to watch as well and his grin stretched impossibly wider. This time, Angel Dust nearly spit out his drink as he erupted in laughter, Vaggie's jaw dropping open in response as she watched Charlie nonchalantly drink.

“ _Charlie!”_

“Huh? What's wrong?” Charlie started a little, looking around self-consciously as the others began to snicker and mutter to each other. It was then that she finally realized that she and Alastor had been sharing the same drink. Aghast, Charlie held the glass away from her like it was going to explode, cheeks flushing bright red as she began to stutter incoherently. Alastor laughed as he was shoved by a cursing Vaggie.

“You creepy asshole! Get your own drink next time. Charlie, be more careful!” Vaggie reprimanded, shaking her head as she took the drink from her.

“S-Sorry,” Charlie mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Alastor as he continued to grin down at her. “I wasn't paying attention.”

“It was just an accident, dear! Some people around here make a big fuss out of nothing,” he said, scoffing and rolling his eyes. He avoided Vaggie's launched spear by slipping into his shadow form, cackling all the while.

Soon, everyone dispersed to resume their normal activities and jobs for the day. With the blush practically branded onto her cheeks, Charlie was eager to hole herself up in her room for the rest of the day, still embarrassed that she'd been so careless. What would people say? What would they think? Sure, maybe she was overreacting – but with the way everyone had watched her, she couldn't really help it.

Just as she was about to head upstairs, she felt someone gently take her hand and expertly twirl her back around. Charlie suddenly found herself brought in toward the Radio Demon. He lightly held her shoulder and leaned forward with a mischievously charming smile.

“Charlie, dear! You could practically say we shared our first kiss today. How _exciting_ ,” Alastor said theatrically. His tone made it extremely difficult to tell if he was just playfully teasing, or flirtatiously serious. Either way, it easily flustered the demoness in his arms.

“Al, that was an accident! I wasn't paying attention at the time!” Charlie insisted, shaking her head frantically. When his lidded eyes continued to peer down at her in amusement, she began to feel herself stutter again. “B-Besides, you know I'm taken! Wait – was that some kind of voodoo thing? Did you put some kind of charm on me? You promised no magical trickery!”

“That's not quite now voodoo works, sweetheart. And I didn't technically promise that I wouldn't, but I've no intention of doing such a thing! You wound me, my little belle!” Alastor chuckled, casually fixing his bow tie. “The future is full of surprises. Maybe you'll do me the honor of giving me a proper kiss one of these days. No harm in dreaming, is there?”

With a wink and and the starting of a cheerful whistle, Alastor walked away from her, content to set her imagination aflame.

Charlie found it impossible to focus on anything else for the rest of the day.


End file.
